Consequences of the Past
by dramafreakx2
Summary: COMPLETE Neptune High students meet up again that their 50th reunion. What has happened since then? WARNING THIS IS A DARK FIC.
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Consequences of the Past  
Spoilers: Up to 2x22 to be safe  
Summary: The Neptune High class of 2006 gathers for their 50th reunion. Who show up and what has happened during the past 50 years?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars. Sadly, Rob Thomas does, and the UPN/CW. I am not making a profit from any of my writing.

* * *

I cannot believe how far we have come in the past fifty years. We, the Neptune class of 2006, have managed to survive, or at least some of us have. Some of us have become richer and some of us have become poor. Some of us have become more mature while others never grew out of it. Some of us are stronger while others are weaker. Some of us have learned from our mistakes and others have not. For some that has cost them their lives. Some have been reckless while others have not. 

Somehow, most of us are here in one way or another. We may be alive. We may be dead. We may be working the night shift at McDonalds's. We may be in a political office. Our choices have effected where we are today. Here is our story.

* * *

**Dick's POV**

One of the strangest things to do is come back home for a high school renion, but they are rather interesting to attend. You get to see how much people have changed or in my case how much people have screwed up. Fify years later, I am yet again divorced from my now sixth marriage.

I guess that women just can't keep away from me. I know how irrestistable I can be. This wife actually had a good reason for divorcing me though I have to admit that. She had a kid in college. The girl was very hot and eager. It would be a lie to say that she didn't turn me on. It didn't start off as much of anything. However, it did turn into much more. We started to sleep together, but one day, my wife caught me in the act.

Obviously, we got divorced as soon as possible. I still see her daughter though when ever I get the chance. You have to keep your options open, you know.

I stopped keeping in touch with most of the old crowd from Neptune High about 25 years ago. I think that they sort of got sick of listening to me talk. It should be interesting to see all of my them again at our fifty year reunion or at least what is left.

As I walk into cafeteria where the reunion is being held, I see a short woman with blond hair. I think that it could only be one Neptune girl in my class that could only be that short. I knew that back in the day this wasn't one of the people that you were supposed to mess with. I decide to do anyways.

I walk up to her, put my hand on the small of her back, and whisper in her ear. "Are you looking for some loving hot thing?"

She instantly moves away from me and turns around. That's how I find myself looking directly into the eyes of Veronica Mars, the girl who was such a bitch to me so many years ago.

* * *

Please review and give me some feedback by clicking on the button. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily's POV**

Life in heaven has been pretty good during the past fifty years. There are so many hot guys up here, and you don't need to use protection to have sex. It makes the sex so much better. If I have known the type of sex that you could have in heaven, I definitely would have died so much sooner.

Anyways, enough about me. In heaven you get to look inside other people's lives. I even get to see them having sex and I have to admit that it turns me on.

But sometimes you have to go visit the people that you love as a ghost. Like I did for Duncan when I realized that Meg was going to have this baby. At the time, I thought that Duncan was so not fit for fatherhood, but it was the best thing to see him tell Mom and Dad. It looked as though Celeste was going to have a heart attack when she realized that Duncan wasn't the perfect son anymore.

Surprisingly, Duncan actually did a really good job raising his daughter, Lily, who he named after me. Another great thing about being dead, people start to name their children after you.

I find it really surprising how some people have not changed in the past fifty years, like Dick Casablancas. He is still trying act like a little kid. At least Duncan was able to grow up.

I try to look in on Weevil every so often also. The guy has become a little soft in the past fifty years in my opinion. I like my men hot and spicy and Weevil simply doesn't fit those criteria anymore.

I look in on Veronica sometimes whenever I get the chance. She really lost it after her dad died and I wish that I had been there to help her pick up the pieces. But at least back then she had a strong support system. I wish the best for in all of her journeys.

Logan is still looking as hot as ever in the past fifty years. I have visited him as a ghost a few times when ever I am bored. He seems happy and content and that's exactly what I want for him.

Meg is in heaven with me and has been for the past fifty years. She is not that bad as I thought she was when she was alive. I have most definitely corrupted her. Meg is as much a sex fiend as I am, but she misses Duncan and Lily. She had a really hard time accepting the fact that she would never be able to see Lily again until after Lily died, but I helped her through it. Meg is my support system and I am hers.

Meg watches Lily most of the time. She was really disturbed watching Lily have sex. I think that she wanted to become a ghost and yell at her a few times. I think that she actually did it once despite me telling her not to. All of us in heaven have an urge to talk to our loved ones at some point and generally end up doing so. But Lily did turn out okay. She didn't become pregnant at a young age or anything. She has grown up to a self serving adult that both Meg and I are very proud of.

When Meg and I heard about Neptune High Reunion of Meg's class, we decided to take a look at it. See what was happening on our friend's lives and how others would react to it. As we saw Veronica Mars slap Dick Casablancas across the face, we knew that this was going to be a fun evening to watch.

* * *

Please review by clicking on the button!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mac's POV**

I thought that Cassidy's death was going to be the worst loss that I ever had in life, but I was definitely wrong. After Cassidy's death, I started to live my life in the live my life to the fullest approach. I got married immediately after college to my college sweetheart, Eric, and we were blissfully happy together. In our third year of marriage, I got pregnant for the first time. We couldn't be happier until I miscarriaged five months later. No one knew why it had happened.

But that wasn't the worst thing that happened to me. Two years later I was able to get pregnant again. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who I named Cassandra after Cassidy. She gave me and Eric so much joy in our lives. However, suddenly six months later Cassandra died from sudden infant death syndrome. We were even more devastated than we had been with our first child. With Cassandra were actually able to hold her and take care of her with made it so much more painful to lose her in the end.

Five years later we decided to try to have another child. I got pregnant again, but this time I had major problems bleeding. The child, Ben, came three months early and died three days after he was born. His lungs weren't strong enough. After that Eric and I decided not to have any more children and just enjoy each other's company.

However, God wouldn't let me to do that either. Eric was diagnosed a year later with lung cancer. Eric never smoked a day in his life, but he still got lung cancer. Eric died a year later, and all of a sudden the love of my life had been taken away from me. I was so mad at God for what he had done to me.

I started to put all of my energy into my job and I instantly rose to the top of my company, but I was never able to find love again. It was not because I wasn't looking. It was because my body could handle the thought of losing someone again. I had lost so much and I didn't want to lose anymore.

I cut myself off from all of the other people around me after I retired from my job. Because of the fact that I had risen to the top of my company and didn't have anyone dependent on me, I was able to retire early on my life.

I visited all of the sights that the world had to offer. I visited Spain, Australia, Egypt, and China to name a few, but none of them could ever fill the whole in my heart. I wanted back everything that I had lost back so much, but there was never any way to do it. I even stopped praying to God because he hadn't answered my prayers for the longest time in the world.

When I heard about the 50 year reunion of my graduating class of Neptune High I decided to go since I had nothing better to do with my life. I had not seen any of the people from Neptune High since I graduated from college. I thought that the reunion would be a good thing for me to go to.

Then I realized that I would be able to see a certain person at the reunion. That person was the person that I could blame for all of the problems that had happened in my life. And that person was Dick Casablancas.

If Dick hadn't been a jerk to his younger brother, then maybe I wouldn't be in the situation that I was today. Maybe then Cassidy wouldn't have blown up the bus and we would have been able to get married. Maybe with him I would have been able to have kids and Dick took that all away from me.

I was definitely going to that reunion. When I got the reunion, I immediately found Dick. Veronica had just slapped him across the face. He looked at me with completely earnest eyes begging me to help him get away from Veronica.

Instead, I just shook my head. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face just like Veronica had done but harder. I crossed my arms and then waited for him to say something.

* * *

Please review by clicking on the button!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wallace's POV**

Returning to Neptune High for my 50th high school reunion was not something that I ever wanted to do, but Jackie made me to do it. That school was really not my favorite place especially since on my first day there I was taped to a flag pole, but Veronica and Jackie were the ones who made my life there more bearable.

I ran after Jackie after she left me in Neptune. I followed her to New York where I found out that she had a son, and that she was just the product of a one night between Terrance Cook and her mother. I told her that none of that mattered to me because honestly it didn't. I loved her more than anything in the world. I stayed her in New York and got a job there. Needless to say, my mom was pissed at me, but that eventually faded once she realized how much I loved Jackie.

A couple of years later Jackie and I got married and I adopted her son, Mark, as my own. We were the two most happy people in the world. A couple more years and she was pregnant again. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Jonas nine months later. I had the perfect family that I had always dreamed of and my family was able to have a father in their lives unlike how my childhood had been.

My mom and Darrell come to visit sometimes whenever they got the chance. They got along well with Jackie's mom, and they loved to see Mark and Jonas. It was so great to see them and have a big happy family.

However, I should have known that the happiness that I felt could not last forever. Jackie died from a brain aneurysm suddenly when Jonas was ten years old. After that I forgot to live my life. Jackie had made me promise years ago that I would go to our 50th year high school reunion. It took me a couple of years and a lot of counseling to realize that I couldn't just shut myself off from the rest of the world.

My mom, Jackie's mom, and Darrell were all very helpful with taking care of Jonas and Mark, but it was really me that needed to be taking care of them. The counseling made me realize that my boys would never be able to see their mother again, but they should at least have me in their lives. I grew up without my father and it would not be fair to the boys to have to grow with out one either.

I started to take care of my boys again we started to heal together. I was never able to find another love again after Jackie. Jackie was my first and last love. Although I was able to find pleasure in the festivals of my son's lives. I was there at their weddings and at the births of my grandchildren. The whole way along I told my children and grandchildren the stories about their mother.

When my sons heard about Neptune High's 50th reunion, they told me that I had to go back home. It was one of Jackie's last wishes in her life so I have reluctantly done so and that's why I am here now.

The people from my graduating class that I have not talked to since I graduated from here. I even lost contact with Veronica my best friend in the entire world. But when I walked into the cafeteria the first person that I saw was Veronica. I immediately ran up to her and wrapped her in a big bear hug and Veronica squealed and embraced me willingly.

* * *

Please review and give me some good feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

**Duncan's POV**

Raising a girl as a single parent was a really hard thing to do, but I survived. Lily really does take after her namesake. Lily really loved boys when he was younger. Thank God she wasn't killed when she was 16 though. I don't know what I would have done.

I raised Lily in Australia since it was very hard to the US government to find us there. Lily really did live a happy childhood. I never hurt her because of my epilepsy which is something that I am extremely proud of. Once Lily got older she became very good at telling me to take my medication.

When Lily started college, we decided that it was okay to move back to the States. Our case had been totally forgotten by then and Lily really wanted to go to school in America. I couldn't really say no to my daughter.

Coming back to the States also opened up new possibilities for myself. I was able to get a really good job in the computer world since both of my parents had departed from our world.

I was also able to find love again with Rachel Manchester. Rachel was amazing and worked at the same place that I did. I had not been able to find love again since I left Veronica. Lily totally approved of our relationship. She actually encouraged it.

A year later I proposed to Rebecca and she said yes and we got married six months later. A year later Rebecca told me that she was pregnant and I couldn't be happier. Unlike Lily, I would be able to be with my next child with out needing to flee to a different country.

Rebecca had our son, Robin, nine months later. He was so beautiful and I spent all of my time with them. Lily was overjoyed to have a little brother to play with and she babysat all of the time.

Lily got married a few years later to the man of her dreams and I was so happy for her. She had twins and I at once became a grandpa. I was the happiest man alive. I had everything that I had always wanted.

But I knew that my happiness couldn't last forever. Rebecca and Robin died in a really bad car accident with a drunk driver. Lily and I were devastated. Robin was only seven years old. Just as I did for Lily, I wanted to get revenge.

I had an assassin kill the drunk driver who had come out alive. The difference was that this time I was caught. I was put in jail for many years. I thought that I would never get out, but somehow my money came through for me. Lily came to pick me up.

She also brought an invitation to Neptune High's class of 2006 50th reunion. Although I never actually graduated from Neptune I was still able to get an invitation. Lily practically forced me to go.

That's how I ended up here, in the cafeteria Neptune High. I immediately saw Veronica with her blonde hair and shortness. It was impossible to miss her. I ran over to her and gave her a big kiss on the lips. Suddenly, I heard a person clear their throat in back of me. I unattached my lips from Veronica's and looked directly into the eyes of . . . .

* * *

And yes, I meant to end it there. If you want more, review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Meg's POV**

I have always hated at I was never able to share any of my time with my daughter. I had no real say to where she was going or who she was going to be with. I had no say on what I wanted her name to be. Everything that I wanted to give to her was taken away from me for reasons that I still to this day do not understand. I never even got to hold my daughter in my arms and I will always resent that I never was able to do that.

It took me a long while to accept the decisions that Duncan had made for our daughter's life. I had my fears about naming her Lily because I was afraid that she would turn out like her namesake. I was upset to some degree that Duncan flew the country with Lily to Australia. Lily would never get the experience that I got to go to public school in the states. But in a way, if you think about it, it's a good thing, since I was killed at Neptune, a public school in the states.

Duncan did do a good job raising her for the most part. Lily did have some of the boy issues that her namesake had, but she was smarter. She knew who to not get into deadly situations. I may not have liked the situations that she put herself into, but overall I was proud of her. Then I met her namesake up here in heaven.

Lily is something else. We never really talked when we were alive, but we really bonded up here in heaven. Lily helped me to understand some the issues that I had about being dead and not being able to see my daughter. Like Lily, I have been able to visit my daughter and Duncan once or twice as a ghost and that definitely helped to bring some closure to my relationships with them.

I can honestly say that I was not upset when Duncan found another love in his life. I am not sure if he even ever loved me. Maybe the only love in his life was Veronica Mars and he just took care of Lily because of obligation. These are things that I will never be able to find out.

I was really happy that Lily was able to start college in the states and grow up to have a family of her own, something that I could never have. She really became a great mother, wife, and daughter to Duncan.

I felt really bad for Duncan when his wife died and son. He really loved her and she was really good for him. I hated him for him to feel that much pain, but I was happy that Lily was there to help him out.

I really happy that Duncan was able to get an invitation to Neptune High's reunion. I thought that it would be good for him to see all of his old classmates again and hear how they were doing. He could tie up loose ends with some of them and try to tie up loose ends.

However, I realized that this was not a good idea when I decided to look into the reunion. There I found a site that I didn't want to see. Duncan had gone up to Veronica Mars and kissed her right on the lips. Once Logan Echolls saw what he was doing, he immediately punced Duncan in the face and Duncan crashed onto the floor.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Logan's POV**

I never thought that my life would end up the way that it has. My life has changed so much in the past 50 years and I cannot believe how quickly it has gone. I have lived through all of the loss, pain, joy, and sorrow. One could call me a survivor.

Let's start from the beginning. Veronica and I started dating right after our senior year of high school and right after Cassidy's death. We ended up going to Hearst together in the fall as a really happy couple. Although I can't say that we abstained from sex while we were there.

We graduated four years later. Veronica was at the top of the class. Keith couldn't be happier for both of us. A month after graduation, we learned that Veronica was pregnant. I did not waste a minute asking her to marry, but at the time I did not even think of the consequences and neither did she.

We got married three months later in a beautiful ceremony on the beach. It was everything that I could have imagined and more. I was marrying the love of my life. We decided not to find work until after the baby was born and that was okay because I has so much money from the deaths of his parents.

Six months later Veronica gave birth to our son, Andrew Keith Echolls. He was the most beautiful child in the world and I loved to spend all of my time with him. Veronica even had to pry him from my arms to breastfeed him.

But like all people do, Andrew started to grow up. Before we knew it, he had become a teenager. Veronica and I started to lose our bond that we had when Andrew was younger. WE had become different people. We started to spend all our times at work or taking care of Andrew. Whatever time that we spent alone together consisted of fighting.

Three months after Andrew went off to college we became separated against Andrew's pleas. A couple of months later we got divorced. I don't think that Andrew has ever forgiven us for it. Veronica and I started to spend all of our times at our jobs. We became workaholics. It was how we dealt with our pain.

Veronica and I never had any real chances of reconnecting again. I went to Keith's funeral and Veronica was so upset to see me that I simply walked out of the funeral. I hated to do that to Keith, but I just couldn't stand to see Veronica look at me like that.

I have seen Veronica after that too. I see her sometimes when I go to see Andrew. She was at Andrew's wedding. At that night, she looked so happy. I had not seen her look that happy since Andrew was born. However, I saw her look of happiness instantly fade away when she saw me. Instead her look turned into a look of confusion and hurt. It really got me to and I didn't bother to look at Veronica for the rest of the night.

I saw Veronica again at the birth of our granddaughter. This time I didn't even bother to look at her. I knew that there would be sadness in her eyes. I still loved her, but obviously she didn't or it just hurt too much to do so.

Veronica and I were never able to talk about our issues with each other. In part, I don't think that either of us really wanted too.

I had no idead that Veronica was even going to our 50 year Neptune High reunion. I was suprised to see her there. I was even more surprised when I saw Duncan kiss her on lips. I wondered if they had gotten back together. But then I noticed that Veronica wasn't as into the kiss as Duncan was he was.

I noticed that she was struggling. So I decided to clear my throat to see if that would get him off her. I didn't work, so I decided to punch Duncan in the face. He immediately fell on the floor. Veronica was shocked at first that Duncan was off her and on the floor. Then she started to smile to herself. Veronica finally looked up. Instantly her smile faded away into a look of sadness as she looked directly into my eyes again. I couldn't take the look in her eyes. I immediately turned around and ran out of Neptune High's cafeteria.

* * *

I gave you Logan. Now, please repay the favor and review by clicking on the little blue button!


	8. Chapter 8

**Weevil's POV**

I thought that I would never end up where I am today. Sadly that was not the case. I was never even allowed to graduate from high school because of the mistakes that I had made in life. I disappointed my mother and it broke my heart to do so. I wanted to graduate because of her.

After I got out of jail, I became a different man. I started to return to my reckless ways. I was reinstated as the leader of my gang and they gladly welcomed me back. I was able to gain the strength back that I had lost the day that Lily died.

Veronica was so upset with me that she never really talked to me again. She had gotten back together with Logan which made me really angry. We were basically too angry to talk to each other and now it's too late to do so.

I never got married or had any children. I was too much of a bad boy to do so and no one really wanted me. Personally, I could not picture myself fathering children or even settling down. I was a rebel.

I didn't see it coming but I should have known and planned for it. When it finally happened, I really had no one in my life that cared out me. All of my family had died years before and I'm not sure if my gang gave a shit about me considering some of the reckless things that they did without consulting me.

It happened one night in the summer and we robbing a bank. I didn't realize that people were following us. I didn't notice it until it was too late and I jumped out to protect my gang that didn't give a shit about me. I was gone in a couple of minutes before I was even aware of it and I was damned pist about it.

I honestly didn't think that I would end up in the same place as Lily, but I did. She was there to greet me and it was truly an amazing greeting. She showed me everything that I needed to know and I love every minute that I spend with her. She lessened the impact for me.

Lily has shown me so many things. She has shown me what everyone is doing that is still on Earth and boy I am impressed with their lives. Lily has also reunited me with my family It was very hard at first but we have grown to care and love each other again or for some of them the first time.

I have become the man that I used to be and I am so proud of myself. I finally understand what it means to be at peace with myself and my surroundings. I feel like I am at home.

* * *

Please review by clicking on the button!


	9. Chapter 9

This is it. I hope that you enjoyed this fic as much I loved to write it! Be sure to leave your final thoughts at the bottom.**

* * *

Veronica's POV**

So much time has passed since I graduated from Neptune fifty years ago. So many years of happiness and joy but also tears and bloodshed. But ironically, when you are standing at the same place that you were fifty years ago everything feels the same.

Duncan is a really great kisser. I realized that the first time that he got up the nerve to kiss me, and we spent many years perfecting our kisses. Seeing him again brought back up so many memories. I never ever thought that I would ever see him again.

I was shocked as hell to see Logan punch the hell out of Duncan. Logan and I don't talk anymore. I would never expect him to jealous of Duncan. I thought that it was so high school. I thought that Logan was over me. I guess that I was wrong.

I ran after Logan. I had to. That was the only way to ever talk to him again. "What was that for?" I asked him.

Logan didn't answer me. He just looked away. He looked so heartbroken and sullen. I had absolutely no idea what to do. "Logan, please talk to me," I said as I gently touched his arm.

But Logan flinched at my touch. He didn't love me anymore. I knew that the moment he divorced me and it was engraved in my mind at Andrew's wedding and the birth of our grandchild. He didn't even care about me and maybe he never did. But I knew that something had happened back inside. Something had caused him to hit Duncan and maybe it was because he still cared about me.

"Logan, please," I said rather desperately, "I need to know why you punched him."

After what seemed like eternity, Logan finally looked at me. "He was hurting you," Logan said simply, "He was forcing you to do something that you didn't want to do."

All that I could do was look at Logan in amazement. It hadn't been years since he had done something like that for me. It was so selfless and I had to say that I was impressed. After Logan finished his sentence, he started to run again. He left me in the middle of parking lot all alone.

Logan got into his car and drove away. I got back in my car and drove back to my house and cried for all of the things that Logan and I could have been. That was the last that I ever saw of Logan Echolls. I never asked Andrew if he was still in touch with Logan. I didn't really get that type of impression. Logan never called, emailed, or saw me again. The last time that I heard of him was in the obituary section.

I went to Logan's funeral. I had to go to say my goodbyes. I went alone. Unsurprisingly I was the only one other than the priest to show up. I was the only one who cared about him enough to see him at his own funeral. Logan had destroyed the relationships between all of his friends and even his own son.

As I looked upon Logan's body, I saw a man who had gone through so much in his long life. I felt bad that I wasn't able to spend my entire life with him. I loved Logan Echolls with all of my heart. Ironically, it was only at his funeral that I felt at peace with myself.

The End

* * *

Final thoughts? Please review by clicking on the button.


End file.
